Fast Cars
About Episode As LC, Lo and Jen nibble on their fries at a local Laguna Beach fast food joint, the popular subject known as Stephen comes up in conversation. Jen and Lo ask LC what's the story with Stephen and Kristin. LC states at last night's bonfire Stephen spent most of the time hanging with her and Kristin wasn't talking to Stephen. Jen makes a statement that LC and Stephen will have the "prettiest babies" and "they'll be the most popular ones at school." LC and Lo laugh at Jen. LC in a sarcastic tone replies to Jen's comment "Sweet."Meanwhile, Kristin, accompanied by her best friend Alex and Sam (Kristin's crush), head out to Newport to shop for a new car. Kristin pulls into a car dealership that has a fleet of slick German and Italian sports cars. Kristin and friends check out numerous sports cars all the while admiring the fancy leather interiors. After Kristin, Alex, and Sam had their fill of new car shopping, the trio head back to Laguna Beach. On the way back, Kristin's car begins to make strange noises. Eventually, a cloud smoke begins to rise from the hood. Kristin stops her car and exclaims "My car is so done-zo!" Unfortunately, Kristin's car is stuck in the middle of a lane on the highway back to Laguna Beach. A massive traffic jam ensues as a result of Kristin's breakdown. Eventually a tow truck and Kristin's angry Dad show up to help her out.Later that day, Stephen stops by Trey's house to see what's going on. Trey tells Stephen he's going up to Los Angeles to check out a fashion show. Trey invites Stephen and LC to come along. Later on, in LA at the fashion show, Trey, LC and Stephen sit right next to the runway. Their seats give them a great view of the show and to Stephen's liking, an awesome view of the "super hot models." A slender and attractive model catches the eye of Stephen. At the post-fashion show reception, the model tells Stephen "You're super gorgeous." Stephen finds Trey and LC and tells them what just happened. Trey decides to take a picture of Stephen with the model. LC looks on with much discomfort.Trey, Stephen and LC attend the fashion show after-party at a club called the Spider Room. Upon arrival, LC states she feels uncomfortable with the surroundings and wishes to leave. Trey and Stephen convince her to stay and have some fun. As LC begins to loosen up, Stephen meets up with the model. Stephen and the model dance really close all night. LC watches Stephen and the model grind to the music from afar. Eventually, the sight of Stephen with the model stresses LC out. She leaves the club, goes to her car and sits behind the wheel. LC calls up a friend and tells her how she feels right now. Eventually, a bummed out LC drives off into the night, chatting with her friend.The next day in Laguna Beach, Stephen and Kristin sit down to dinner at a restaurant. Kristin asks Stephen about the fashion show. Stephen goes off telling Kristin about the "super hot models" and how much fun he had at the after party. Stephen asks Kristin what she did, Kristin replies she "went out with Zach." Suddenly, Stephen's happy-go-lucky demeanor changes to a sullen one. Stephen bombards Kristin with who, what, when, where questions. Kristin nonchalantly answers Stephen's questions but eventually then the conversation comes to an awkward silence. Stephen breaks the silence with "So what do you want to do after dinner? You wanna go home?" Kristin replies "No, whatever." Stephen and Kristin finish their dinner and drive off into the night together. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes